Loki Odinson (Earth-298)
History Ragnarok When Ragnarok begun with Fenrir swallowing Odin whole, Loki was asleep. He did not wake until a frost giant had been mistakenly teleported into his room. He quickly gained focus and battled the frost giant eventually, stabbing in the back with his staff, killing it. He quickly found his brother, who was busy decapitating Fenrir. Loki convinced him to leave the dead beast behind and rally the remaining Asgardians in order to escape their fate. Soon, Thor had devised a plan to travel to Midgard. Travelling to Midgard After arrival, Loki had cast a spell which caused the small chunk of Asgard to become a floating city in the sky, and he was quite proud of his handiwork. As Thor fell into something similar to the Odinsleep, Loki took charge and became General of the Asgardian Army. He knew his brother would be King, so he took the name of "Prince General Loki". He did not strike Midgard yet, as he knew his brother would wish to do that himself. World War 3 Begins Loki kept an eye on Thor as he traveled to the Helicarrier in order to meet with the mortals, and he was pleased when Thor declared war against the entire planet. Loki was certainly a good help when it began, as he started casting defensive spells all across the City of Asgard, eager to see what he would be forced to face in battle. He readied his armies and sent them all to key locations in Midgard, and all hell broke lose. Soon, Loki detected one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s plans to blow Asgard out of the sky, and Loki was quick to alert Thor. Maker's Invasion of Asgard Loki was correct. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top scientist, the Maker had sent an army of something called "Tomorrow People", who were seemingly physically enhanced mortals equipped with armor. Loki laughed at their stupidity. Asgard's defense spells took care of most of them, but a small amount of the Tomorrow People managed to make it onto the city, however Loki was intent on making sure they would not get inside. He and his army fought them off, and he was surprised to find that they put up a fight, but he destroyed most of them, and soon found out his nephew, Modi had destroyed the remaining ones. Incursion of Asia After it had been made clear to S.H.I.E.L.D. what they were dealing with, and Loki and Thor had successfully recruited the mutants of the island Genosha, he began one of his greatest ploys of trickery in his life. He gathered an army and cast a spell over them to make them undetectable by any kind of radar, and he sent them into the continent known as Asia. Once they were in position, Loki removed the spell, and Asia had been defeated in less than 20 minutes. Loki broadcast a message to their citizens, telling them to join the Asgardians and help them win the war, or else he would cause a tidal wave that would kill every living being currently listening to his voice. He gave the leaders of Asia 40 minutes to come to a decision, and when the messenger failed to get to him on time, he activated the tidal wave, annihilating Asia. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Earth-298 Category:Warriors Brigade (Earth-298) Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Sorcery Category:Expert Combatant Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Agility Category:Army at Disposal Category:Royalty Category:Murderers Category:Teleportation Category:Self Duplication Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson